


Is this a Date?

by outislanders



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Dates, First Kiss, Or Is It?, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22736755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outislanders/pseuds/outislanders
Summary: Neither Kara or Lena has plans on Friday, which also happens to be Valentine's Day, and decide to go out together.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 385
Collections: Supercorp Content Creators' Guild Valentine's Day Exchange 2020





	Is this a Date?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bearpantaloons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearpantaloons/gifts).



> happy valentine's day to the awesome bearpantaloons, hope you've had a great day and you've had a ton of chocolate!! love you lots!!

Once Alex had opened the door of her apartment to Kara’s usual insistent knocking, Kara unceremoniously dropped her bag to the side of the doorframe and flopped onto the sofa with a groan.

“What’s making you pout this time?” Alex asked.

“I keep seeing deals for flowers and chocolate and I hate it.”

Alex pulled her coat from the hanger and zipped it up, “Why? You love chocolate!”

“I’d rather get it the day after when it’s cheaper.”

Alex barked a laugh, “You sound like me.”

“We can’t all have partners to go on dates with.”

“Come on, just do what we always do – pizza, two pints of ice cream and the cheesiest rom-coms you can find.”

“Yeah, I probably will. I think I’ll have to make up for it with extra pizza.”

“Good, I’ll go get our takeaway, you choose a movie.”

Kara kicked her shoes off and sprawled across the sofa before reaching for the remote. She flicked through _Netflix_ guide, searching for a comedy or horror devoid of any type of romance.

Her attention was drawn away by the shrill sound of her phone ringing. She silently hoped it would be Alex saying she was already on her way back or calling to ask whether she should get an extra box of potstickers to which the answer to the question was always _yes_.

Upon seeing Lena’s contact photo, she quickly answered the call. “Hi, Lena.”

_“Hey Kara, how are you?”_

“I’m good, how are you doing?”

Lena absentmindedly tapped her pen against her notebook, _“That’s great – busy as always, nothing too exciting.”_

“No rest for the world saving genius.”

_“Never. I was just calling to ask what you’re doing on Friday.”_

“I think I’m gonna be plant sitting for Alex.”

_“I’ve got the day off if you want to do something. I haven’t seen you properly for weeks.”_

Kara silently summed up the dates in her head, “That’s- uh- you do know it’s Valentine’s Day then, right?”

_“What? Oh.”_ Lena rubbed at her temples and glanced at the small calendar on her desk she had clearly forgotten to change. _“I’m surprised it’s still not January. Do you have plans with someone?”_

“No. Maybe if you’re free the week after we can go out then?”

Lena’s shoulders dropped, _“I’m spoken for, for the rest of time, I think.”_

“Right...” Kara thumbed at the edge of one of the plush cushions, “I mean we could still hang out if you wanted to-”

_“Are you sure the plants will be alright on their own?”_

“I mean there’s no telling what mischief they could get up to if they’re alone.”

_“I’ll happily help supervise; the CEO training will be useful.”_

“Do you not trust me with them?”

Lena laughed, _“I do. I just think plant sitting with_ you _would be better than doing nothing.”_

“You know what- I think they’re old enough to be left on their own for a night.” Kara gleefully hummed, “I’m sure Alex will forgive me since the genius CEO of L-Corp has her first and only annual day off.”

_“Great! What do you want to do?”_

“We could go to Noonan’s later in the day if you want-” Kara began.

_“Won’t it be shut at that time?”_

“There’s one just near the park by CatCo, for some reason it turns into a bar on the weekends. It’s pretty cool, you might like it!”

_“A café turned bar.”_ Lena sharply nodded to herself, slightly intrigued, _“Count me in.”_

Kara heard Lena’s muffled whispers on the other side of the phone, thanking someone who she assumed had placed an exorbitant amount of papers onto her desk. “I’ll let you get back to work, but I’ll text you later so we can sort everything out.”

_“Sounds wonderful, see you soon, Kara!”_

Kara hung up after they had said their goodbyes and spent the rest of the night catching up with Alex, laughing at the movie _Spy_ , their fifth time watching it together, and fighting over Noonan’s famous potstickers.

\---

By the time Friday had eventually rolled around, Kara was grateful to be able to see Lena and have a couple of days off work.

Alex shouldered the door open to her apartment, seeing Kara had already made it there before her. “I’ve bought your favourite ice cream – rocky road and vanilla.”

“Thank you, but I think I’m actually gonna head out for tonight.”

“Really?” Alex’s eyes danced with mischief, “Have you got a _date_?”

Kara began unloading the tubs of ice cream into the freezer whilst Alex draped her jacket over one of the chairs. “No, I’m seeing Lena tonight,” she said nonchalantly.

“ _Lena_?!” Alex quizzed. She padded along the wooden floors into the kitchen and placed her hand on Kara’s shoulder. “It’s about time-”

Kara’s brow furrowed upon seeing the way her older sister’s eyes sparkled. “What? No- I’m-”

Alex folded her arms and raised her eyebrow, trying to stop herself from smiling, “You’re seeing Lena. On Valentine’s Day. A day hallmarked for couples.”

“Oh, come on, Valentine’s Day is a money-making scam. You’ve said it yourself before, it’s just like any other normal day. We’re only going to Noonan’s together because she has the day off.” Kara slowly nodded to herself, keeping her voice steady, “As friends. Same old same old.”

Alex laughed, knowing how Kara usually treasured any of the normal holidays. “Mhm. Well I hope you have an eventful day.”

Kara playfully shoved Alex, “Shut up.”

“Do you want to take the ice cream back to yours?”

“I’m actually hoping you still have my dress in your closet somewhere,” Kara made her way to the back of Alex’s apartment and opened the sliding doors of the wardrobe, sifting through the numerous hangers filled with leather jackets and plaid shirts.

“Found it?” Alex quizzed.

“Yep!” Kara draped the dress over her arm, “I’ll take the ice cream too if you don’t mind-”

Alex had already placed the tubs back into the bag whilst Kara rummaged through the rest of her wardrobe. She held the bag out when Kara passed the kitchen on her way to the front door and handed it to her younger sister in one swift motion. “Thought so,” she smiled, “have a nice night.”

“You too!” Kara called over her shoulder before leaving.

\---

By the time she had finally gotten showered and dressed, super speed included, Kara scrutinised herself for the fourth time in the mirror, adjusting the way the thin straps of her navy, lace-patterned dress sat her on her shoulders, and rearranging a few stray locks of her recently curled hair.

Her focus was scattered, drifting from thought to thought, her stomach filled with nervous anticipation and borderline excitement to see Lena. There was no particular reason Kara could explain to herself why her palms were becoming sweaty or why her shaking hands constantly picked up her phone every few seconds despite it being on the loudest volume possible. She glanced at her watch, with each painfully agonising tick of the second hand reminding her how the time seemed to drag on.

Following Lena’s text, Kara swiftly made her way down the concrete stairs of the fire exit, opting for a quicker route than standing around waiting for the often temperamental elevator.

She was somewhat surprised to see Lena waiting for her outside by the dark Rolls Royce, in an off the shoulder crimson dress that hugged every curve. Kara saw the line of freckles that trailed down her neck, and how the dress perfectly showcased the ones that dotted her shoulders. A choked sound escaped Kara’s mouth, which she attempted to cover by clearing her throat.

After a brief hello, and a small hug, she followed Lena into the car and buckled her seatbelt.

“You look beautiful, by the way,” Lena quietly said, leaning closer to be heard.

Kara let out a small laugh and ducked her head, “Says you.”

“What happened to keeping things casual? I expected jeans and a shirt.”

“I decided to go for your style of casual instead.”

“I like it. I mean you would’ve looked amazing regardless,” Lena began uncharacteristically rambling, “but- yeah- you- look lovely.”

\---

Lena followed Kara through the front door of Noonan’s, greeted by the heavy bass of the music, and electric blue and lilac lights. She glanced around at the already packed bar, people huddled over drinks, seemingly coupled up with one another, whilst others freely swayed in time to the beat on the dancefloor. It had been years since she had gone to any type of nightclub, and even so, she wouldn’t have agreed to it if it was anyone else but Kara who had recommended it to her.

Kara shrugged off her own coat and lay it over one of the only two empty barstools and they settled down next to each other. She reached over to pick up two of the menus for the drinks, and passed one to Lena. Kara recommended bubble-gum daiquiris for them both, once Lena stated she’d never tried one, and was easily content to go with her usual scotch with ice.

The bartender returned with two tall glasses filled with luminous pink, almost frozen liquid, adorned with crushed multi-coloured pop rocks on the rim of the glass, and decorative umbrellas in each.

Lena took an experimental sip of the blueberry daiquiri, wincing at the overwhelming sweetness of the drink as if someone had poured a whole bag of sugar into her glass alone. Her eyes flickered back to Kara’s expectant face, “It’s not too bad.”

“Really?”

“A little sweet and it needs a kick, but it’s good.”

“I’m glad you like it.”

Lena leaned on the bar, her dark hair falling over her right shoulder, observing Kara intently. “Surely this isn’t fun for you, you can’t even get drunk.”

“I prefer the company to the drinks.” Kara tilted her head to the side, “But isn’t it the same for you, since you have a high alcohol tolerance?”

“I prefer the company to the drinks,” Lena parroted, flashing her dimples as she smiled.

\---

“Oh my god, we have to enter.”

Lena turned to Kara, the confusion written on her face, “What?”

“The couples’ game,” Kara gestured with her head towards the woman speaking, “didn’t you hear them? We get food if we win!”

“Absolutely not, I’m more than content with…” Lena twisted the decorative umbrella in her drink between her thumb and forefinger, “this _cocktail_.”

“I bet wine will be included.”

“Fine.”

Lena reluctantly trailed behind Kara to the makeshift stall where a woman was accepting last minute signups.

“Who have we got playing today?” The woman quizzed.

“Kara and Lena,” Lena said.

The woman scribbled their first names onto the sheet of paper. “Last names?”

Each of them said _Danvers_ and _Luthor_ simultaneously.

Kara raised her eyebrow in Lena’s direction, “Luthor-Danvers.”

“Mrs and Mrs Luthor-Danvers,” the woman nodded, “all the best.”

Kara turned to look at Lena with her trademark lopsided grin, and all Lena could think about was how horrendous it would be for Kara to share a name with that legacy, no matter how the double-barrelled surname effortlessly rolled off the tongue.

Kara settled back next to Lena at the bar and ordered four shots of tequila for them to share.

“Liquid courage,” Kara gingerly pushed two of the shots next to Lena’s arm. She briefly explained the basic rules to the other woman whilst they waited for their turn – a series of questions would be asked where the coloured paddle would correspond to one of them, and if they both choose the same answer, then they’d win a point.

Lena’s attention shifted to the shots in front of her and she sprinkled a small amount of salt onto the back of her hand. Kara watched in awe as she licked the salt from her hand and the way her neck arched as she drank the shot in one go, her face completely indifferent to the fiery path before biting into the wedge of lime.

Lena nudged Kara, “We’re totally gonna win this.”

Kara smiled, “My appetite’s depending on it.”

“You know, if you’re hungry, I’m more than happy to cover dinner.”

“Thank you but it’s nowhere near as fun!”

\---

“Do you want to be blue or red?” Kara asked.

“I’ll take red, blue’s been your colour for a lifetime.” Lena caught Kara’s confused glance, “What? It clearly matches your dress!”

They each took their positions on either side of the opaque divider. The first few rounds were perfectly easy for the two of them to answer, ranging from who was the better cook, although neither was not an option, both chose Lena, to who is the messiest – where they both chose Kara. From the nights they’d fall asleep on the sofa at the other’s home, when the host asked who snored the most, each of the women chose Kara, and when asked who was more likely to steal the bedsheets, they both chose Lena.

It wasn’t until the last five questions that they stopped gaining points. The questions became more difficult for them to answer when asked who had the nicest eyes, who gave the best hugs, who was the most romantic, and who had the nicest hair and who, in their opinion, was the best looking, because each of them held up the coloured paddles that corresponded with the other, rather than their own.

They handed the paddles back after they had finished their game.

“Fifteen out of twenty, I think you two might be in the lead,” the woman said.

Kara high-fived Lena in response and they moved to the chairs that had been placed to watch the rest of the game.

Lena moved her chair closer to Kara to be heard over the loud music. “Did you know we could’ve just said our own last names?”

Kara shook her head, “Yeah but where’s the fun in that?”

“Not having a Super linked to the Luthor name.”

“It’d be an honour to share your name.”

Lena rolled her eyes, “I bet.”

After five more couples had taken part in the game, the hostess tallied the scores and announced the winners.

“Our winners’ tonight are Mrs and Mrs Luthor-Danvers!”

Kara pulled Lena into a hug and punched the air triumphantly before they returned back to the wooden table where the hostess was stationed.

“How long have you two been together?” She asked.

“Three and a half years.” Lena said instantly.

“Specific,” Kara chuckled.

“Not that I’m counting.”

“Clearly.”

“Congratulations, I hope you both have a lovely night.”

\---

To get to their table, the two women followed the waitress through a different door towards the back of the building, revealing a completely different room to where they had just been The restaurant setting was much more intimate than the bar outside, quieter and borderline _romantic_ , with a small number of tables made for two, with white tablecloths and candles placed in the centre of each of the tables. Rather than the dance music that played outside, a pianist sat in one corner of the room at an onyx grand piano playing slow jazz music.

Kara pulled out one of the buttery soft leather chairs for Lena, “Here, _babe_.”

“I hate you.” Usually hating pet names but finding a slight comfort when paired with the honey-sweet tone of Kara’s voice, Lena laughed and accepted the chair. She looked around, “I don’t think I’ve ever been to any restaurant this fancy in years.”

“I’m not a fan of them. You get seven bite-sized courses and you’re still hungry after.”

Lena shrugged, “Who knows, you might be surprised.”

They were handed the black leather-bound menus and sat perusing them.

Kara glanced up, “I’m definitely somewhat surprised.”

Lena tried to hide the smirk on her face, “Told you so, _honey_.” She turned the page of the menu, and her eyes flickered up just in time to see Kara’s face turn pink despite attempting to disguise it with the oversized menu. “When they said a meal, I expected a pizza each, not a full restaurant.”

“That’s why I told you about the bar first, I thought the restaurant part would’ve driven you away.”

“What are you thinking of getting?”

“The coq au vin. What about you?”

The corner of Kara’s mouth rose into a smile, “The coq au vin.”

“Good choice.”

“You went with the daiquiris; I’ll go with you on the food.”

“And a garden salad to start with-”

Kara visibly winced at the word, “You know maybe I’ll have something else-”

“Salad isn’t _that_ bad!” Lena protested.

Kara groaned, “Fine but I get to choose dessert.”

“Deal.”

The waiter brought out a bottle of vintage Bordeaux and poured a large measure of the liquid into each of the glasses before bringing out their salads.

Lena took an experimental sip of the wine, “I lied when I said I didn’t realise it was Valentine’s Day.”

“I thought so. You’ve never mixed up a date in your life.”

“In fairness, I didn’t know what you meant, then I caught on-” Lena shrugged, “still a decent day regardless.”

“The day isn’t over yet, but honestly, Lena-”

Lena glanced up from her plate, her face falling momentarily upon hearing the serious tone in Kara’s voice, whilst she silently berated herself for selfishly wanting to be in Kara’s company for a moment longer. She expected her to ask if they could reschedule, or that she had heard someone who desperately needed her help.

A mischievous smile danced on Kara’s lips, “If you really wanted to have a candlelit dinner with me, you could’ve just asked.”

“Hilarious. How else was I supposed to have a conversation with National City’s best reporter and part-time hero?”

\---

Despite hating the idea of what was referred to as pomme purée; to both of their surprise, Kara loved the food, stating they needed to visit the place again next year if they were both free. Rather than staying in the restaurant for dessert and ending their night early, they decided to walk to the fairground instead of asking for Lena’s driver to pick them up, opting for any sugary food they could find there for dessert.

Kara stood and offered Lena her hand, stating that they still needed to appear to be a couple even though they were leaving the restaurant. She intertwined Lena’s fingers with her own as they went to leave.

“That was fantastic, thank you so much.” Lena said to the waitress on their way out.

“Thank you for participating, you’re a wonderful couple.”

“Thank you again,” Kara smiled.

With their hands still joined, Kara started absentmindedly swinging their hands as they began the short walk to the fairground. She glanced at Lena over her shoulder, and slowed her steps for her to catch up once she heard the frantic clicking of her heels against the pavement trying to keep up with her own strides, “I think we do make a cute couple.”

“You should be so lucky,” Lena quipped.

\---

The fairground was awash with people coming and going, some couples walking hand in hand, and the odd families or groups of friends out together. Laughter came from every person, the sound of complete and utter happiness mingling with the low hum of the upbeat music that could _just_ be heard in the late evening air.

Lena took out her purse from her bag with her free hand to pay for the tickets, realising that she had been holding Kara’s hand the entire time it had taken them to walk from the restaurant to the park. Slightly-red faced, she untangled their hands, “Oh- um- sorry about that.”

Kara responded with a small frown, immediately missing the subtle closeness with Lena, and instead, remained fixed to her side as they wandered the fairground, deciding to see if there were any stalls that had been set up with games for them to play against each other.

“How does this work?” Lena asked, frowning at the numerous glass bottles that had been tightly packed into several crates.

“Just pick up a ring and throw it over one of the bottles. Best two out of three, it’s pretty easy.” Kara threw one of the rings and it bounced off the glass and onto the floor. Her trademark crinkle appeared at the top of her nose, “Okay that was a trial run.”

“No powers, okay?” Lena mumbled just loud enough for Kara to hear. “I want to win the old-fashioned way.”

“You mean _lose_.”

Lena threw one of the rings, aiming for the corner bottle that effortlessly spun and landed. She turned to Kara, smirking, “Easy.”

The last two rings of Kara’s failed to land around the neck of the bottle, and only an additional one of Lena’s did and regardless of losing to a child at least half her age, she still cheered once she won against Kara.

They moved onto the next stall that had been set-up with miniature water cannons and targets to race against one another and sat on the stools. After a little less than a minute the light above where Kara sat illuminated, and she was handed one of the toffee-coloured stuffed teddy bears as a prize for winning the game.

“Here,” Kara handed Lena the teddy bear.

Lena’s eyes sparkled, “Thank you! I totally let you win.”

“Don’t say I never gave you anything. Are you gonna name it?”

“Mrs Pizzly,” Lena said without missing a beat.

“It’s cute and _very_ sophisticated.”

“I had a teddy with the same name when I was a kid.”

As they continued to saunter around the other stalls, Kara saw Lena shiver slightly, and noticed the way her cheeks were bitten red with the cold. She shrugged her coat off and draped it over Lena’s shoulders, ignoring her protests.

“Look at this!” Lena stopped abruptly and turned back to the stall they had just passed.

Kara turned on her heels to join Lena, seeing the golden dipped eternity rose she was looking at. “Is that real?”

“I think so. I’m going to get you one.”

“You don’t need to-”

“Come on, how much nicer does an _eternal_ rose sound compared to a normal bunch of roses?”

“Lena-” Kara began to protest to no avail.

Lena swiftly paid for it and handed it to Kara smiling, “Don’t say I never gave you anything.”

Kara twirled the rose between her thumb and forefinger watching the way it glittered in the low light. “Thank you.” And whether Lena meant for a subtle hint of symbolism or not, Kara couldn’t help but focus on the beauty of the world eternal for a rose. One that would last forever, and wouldn’t dwindle.

They wandered past the stalls selling desserts, and at Kara’s insistence, they each got large waffle cones with vanilla ice cream, topped with chocolate sauce, multi-coloured sprinkles and pink and white marshmallows.

Kara pointed to the Ferris wheel that flashed in a perfect sequence of bright rainbow-coloured lights and after finishing their desserts, they joined the long line. Once they sat beside each other, with the teddy on Lena’s right, and the metal bar had been placed across their lap, Lena’s hands remained in a white-knuckled grip on the cold bar, the only thing that separated them between the ground. Kara patted the top of her hand and her grip relaxed slightly as their shoulders and knees continuously brushed and knocked against each other.

Lena saw Kara running her thumbs across the petals of the eternal rose she had given her. “What is it?”

“Just… thank you.”

“For what?”

“Being you,” Kara said, her voice near a whisper, careful not to break the comforting moment between them.

Lena softly smiled in return and rested her head against Kara’s shoulder, feeling as if they were the only two people in the world.

\---

Kara walked Lena back to the door of her penthouse, making sure she made it home safely.

“Hey, can I show you something?” Lena asked.

“Yeah, of course.”

“I’ll put Mrs Pizzly inside, one second.”

Lena quickly returned, with a fresh coat of crimson lipstick accompanied by a bitter scent of whiskey that wafted into the corridor when she closed the door behind her.

Kara followed Lena up the narrow staircase that led onto the roof, and mirroring her movements, left her shoes on the side of the top step. Lena shouldered the door open in one swift motion revealing the view. Kara spun in a slow circle as Lena walked ahead, absorbing the sight of the tall, glass skyscrapers with lights dotted throughout, and the two of them directly in the middle of it all.

She sat on the short wall of the roof next to Lena, each of their legs dangling thirty-storeys from the ground.

Lena rested her palms on the surface of the wall. “You know, this is my favourite view in the entire city.”

“It’s stunning.”

Lena gestured with her head toward the sky, “I bet it doesn’t beat the view from up there, though.”

Kara shrugged, “No, this is definitely better. You don’t get the company up there.”

Lena scoffed, appreciating Kara’s words all the same.

“Do you just sit here by yourself?” Kara quizzed.

“Most nights. I always expect you to turn up at some point.”

“I’ll make sure to stop by more often.”

Lena failed to mention how she’d lay on the concrete ground, watching the clouds slowly pass over the stars as she waited for the familiar red and blue blur that announced Kara’s arrival. Nor did she mention the way she’d always think about the potential kiss that would follow once she way by her side.

“You’ll need an invite first,” Lena smirked.

She watched as Kara laughed at her joke; the way she always threw her head back as if what she was hearing were the funniest words to be strung together and placed into a sentence that she had ever heard. She turned towards Lena with red cheeks and ducked her head – the single most adorable thing Lena had ever seen.

Before squeezing her eyes tightly shut, her eyes roamed the almost starless sky as if she were searching for help from an uncaring universe.

Kara turned her face to meet Lena’s, hearing the hammering of her heartbeat when her eyes eased open, realising they were mere inches apart. At last, in the low light, she saw the faint hint of Lena’s left eye being greener than the other, something she’d always catch herself searching for over and over again whenever she had been in her presence. “Can I kiss you?”

“Yes,” Lena blurted out.

Despite the question and despite the constant swirling thoughts of the exact moment in her mind, it took a few seconds for Lena to register the press of Kara’s soft lips; adding together equations of lingering looks, late-night phone calls and their recent made-up relationship that felt wonderfully normal, trying to find a variable that ended up with them both here. One she was grateful to leave completely unknown.

Lena tested leaning into the kiss, her thumbs caressing the sides of Kara’s neck, feeling soft, hot skin and the flexing tendons with each bold swipe of her tongue.

Kara pulled back biting lightly on Lena’s lower lip. Momentarily parted, Kara’s lips rose in a smile as she allowed herself a few seconds to revel in that very moment; the fresh coat of Lena’s lipstick that had become smudged at the corners, assuming her own mouth was faring no better and she kissed back with just as much fervour, cupping Lena’s face and pulling her closer. Kissing Lena was unlike anyone she had kissed in her life. She had never felt something that felt so steady, grounding, and perfectly _right_.

Too preoccupied with Kara’s hands in her hair and their desperate kisses, Lena ignored the feeling of a raindrop falling against her skin, followed by several others that dotted her shoulders.

“Lena?” Kara’s soft voice murmured, interrupting her thoughts.

“Hm?” Lena responded, her eyes still closed and unsure of when Kara’s kisses lengthened and slowed.

Featherlight lips traced the angle of Lena’s jaw, and Kara’s nose bumped the side of her neck before she rested her forehead on her shoulder. “It’s kind of raining. A lot.”

Lena blinked, seeing the once vivid silhouettes of the city’s buildings had turned into a dazzling haze of yellow lights. “I don’t care.”

Missing their recent closeness, Lena moved in an attempt to face Kara, knocking her off balance and sending them both onto the concrete ground below with Kara taking the brunt of the shallow fall. Lena folded her arms and rested them on Kara’s chest with her chin on top, and raised her eyebrow, as if sending them both to the floor had been her intention all along.

“Is this a _date_?” Kara asked.

Lena tilted her head as she thought, “It could be.”

Bringing her face back to meet Lena’s, Kara grinned when she started laughing at the rain-splattered lenses of her glasses. “I’ll walk you back inside.”

\---

Following Lena back down the staircase, Kara fiddled with her glasses, attempting to dry the lenses on the thin fabric of her dress. She put her glasses on and pushed them back up the bridge of her nose.

Lena fidgeted with her hands, “Well, I suppose this is me.”

Kara rocked back and forth on her heels, “Seems it.”

Without turning around, Lena deftly unlocked the door of her penthouse. “Do you want to come inside?”

Kara frowned, “We’re already indoors.”

“I meant for another drink.”

“What happened to your high alcohol tolerance?”

Lena saw every fleck of grey and hazel beneath the blue of Kara’s eyes, “Well _you_ can’t get drunk… so, maybe we could find something a little more fun to do.”

“Do you have monopoly?”

“God, you’re such a dork. I was thinking of something completely different.” Lena reached out for Kara’s hand, “You can even stay over if you want.”

Kara took a small step towards Lena and grinned, “For a drink?”

Lena looped her arms around Kara’s waist and pulled her closer towards her and into her apartment, “It is still Valentine’s Day after all.” She stood on the tip of her toes and their lips connected again, and she pushed into Kara, closing the door with her body.


End file.
